AWAKE
by pandagame
Summary: Ketika realita dan mimpi berbenturan, ketika akal dan nalar mengkhianati. Apa yang bisa dipercayai pemuda ini? Sentuhan sang top atau.. BTS FANFIC [SLIGHT!NAMJIN, VKOOK]


AWAKE

BTS Member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

"Uh.."

Seorang namja memegang seprai di hadapannya kuat. Surai pink lembutnya tampak lepek karena keringat, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin seksi. Namja di atasnya menggigit telinganya pelan. "Seokjin.." gumam sang namja dalam. Seokjin terengah, proses penyatuan ini akan diulang lagi. Namja itu mencium leher Seokjin yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark, gerakannya membuat Seokjin gemetar nikmat.

"Sss.. Ahhh.."

Seokjin menggeliat tak nyaman saat lidah namja itu menyapa kulit punggungnya. Dingin, tapi selalu mampu membuat wajahnya memerah. Tangannya memelintir puting Seokjin, membuat si empu terengah.

"Ngg.. Hhh.."

Desahan seksi itu kembali memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu, namja di atasnya menyerigai. Tangannya turun dari dada terus ke bagian selatan Seokjin, dia tahu sejak awal Seokjin tidak pernah bisa menolak. Seokjin terengah, kembali mendesah saat namja itu merangsangnya dengan cara yang selalu membuatnya terlena. "Desahkanlah namaku," kata si namja menggesekkan kejantanannya pada Seokjin. Seokjin membuka mulutnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang masih meledak-ledak.

"Uhh.."

 _I want to dream a little more.._

Namja itu membuka matanya cepat. Terengah dan berusaha untuk bangun, namun langit yang berputar membuatnya tertahan. Dia memegang kepalanya kuat, kepalanya selalu sakit jika mendapat mimpi itu. Setelah beberapa saat, namja itu berdiri perlahan-lahan. Tubuhnya sendiri biasa-biasa saja, tidak sakit atau lelah.

Apa semuanya hanya mimpi? Tapi itu terlalu nyata..

Namja itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Surai jade-nya agak berantakan, wajahnya tampak pucat sementara tubuhnya yang terbalut kaos tidak tampak berubah dari kemarin, tetap kurus dan rapuh. Dia meraba lehernya pelan, tidak ada sesuatu seperti kissmark atau apapun. Semuanya normal, seperti kemarin sebelum dia menghampiri kasur dan tertidur. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyum hangat. "Kau harus bertahan, Jin!" ucapnya penuh tekad. Setelah mengambil mp3 player-nya -salah satu dari sedikit barang elektronik di sini- dia melangkah meninggalkan ruang tidur dengan langkah pelan. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan gemetar, dia tidak suka sendirian tapi dia malah terkurung seperti ini. Dia bahkan tak ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini, dan di mana ini tak pernah dia ketahui.

Lorong itu tampak panjang, dengan lukisan malaikat yang tak pernah dia perhatikan di akhir lorong. Arah kanan selalu dipilihnya karena menuju ruang makan, dia tak pernah belok ke kiri karena dia tak berminat dan takut. Ada sesuatu di lorong itu yang membuat Jin gemetar, seolah ada yang mengawasinya dan siap membawanya ke tempat antah berantah -oh, bahkan tempatnya berada saat ini juga antah berantah-. Dipakainya headset putih itu perlahan, lalu jari kurusnya menyalakannya mp3 player yang sedari tadi dia genggam erat.

Jin tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu mengulang lagu yang sama, dia tidak menyukai lagu ini juga cukup banyak lagu yang berada di benda elektronik ini untuk dia dengarkan tiap hari. Namun entah kenapa lagu ini seperti mencoba memberitahu apa yang tidak dia ketahui, apa yang sudah dia lupakan. Jin selalu tenggelam dalam melodi lembut itu sampai akhirnya dia tiba di ruang tamu. Dia menunduk sedikit untuk mengambil keranjang di depan pintunya.

"Roti, apel, susu dan selai? Kelihatannya mereka berniat membuatku mati kelaparan," kata Jin sambil tertawa kering. Walau bahan-bahan makanan 5 hari lalu masih ada, dia takkan bisa memasak apapun tanpa gas. Apa orang-orang itu lupa bahwa Jin terkurung di rumah luas ini dengan pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dari luar?

"Kertas?" gumamnya sambil mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di antara apel dan susu.

'Karena besok kami akan pergi, jadwal dimajukan. Tuliskan yang kau butuhkan di sini.'

Jin menghela nafas, mereka lebih sering pergi sekarang. Masalah waktu sampai dia dilupakan dan membusuk di sini. Dia membawa keranjang itu dan melangkah ke arah ruang makan yang berbeda persimpangan dari ruang tamu.

AWAKE

Jin memotong sayur yang kemarin diberikan dengan cekatan. Walaupun dia terkurung di rumah ini, dia takkan pernah berhenti melakukan hobi-nya. Sayur yang sudah dipotong diletakannya di mangkuk, sedikit saus bisa mengubah sayur tanpa rasa ini enak -untuk mengingatkan gas di rumah itu habis-. Dia menaruh makanan yang sudah sedikit dia modifikasi di meja makan. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa dia selalu makan di ruangan yang hanya diterangi sinar lilin ini, Jin akan menjawab bahwa dia sudah terbiasa. Selain itu dia akan makan di mana kalau bukan di sini, ruang tidurnya? Dia tidak sejorok itu.

"Selamat makan," gumamnya lalu memakan sandwich-nya pelan. Terkadang dia sedikit bersyukur listrik dan air masih bisa dia nikmati, tapi watt yang kecil membuatnya lebih suka memakai lilin. Jin adalah seorang food monster, karena itu dalam sekejab dia sudah menghabiskan dua sandwich dengan mangkok salad yang sedikit lagi menunggu untuk dicuci. Dia menatap bunga putih kecil yang menunduk anggun di dalam vas di hadapannya. Jin memang tak tahu banyak tentang bunga, tapi dia kenal bunga kecil berbentuk lonceng dihadapannya.

Mereka menyebutnya lily of the valley, jenis yang paling indah di antara bunga lily lainnya. Bunga ini juga sering disebut bunga musim semi.

Apa mereka memberikan bunga ini untuk mengingatkannya selalu bahagia, atau mengingatkannya akan musim semi?

Rasanya Jin ingin tertawa, dia bahkan tak tahu musim apa sekarang.

Atensinya kembali beralih pada polaroid yang terletak di samping vas. Kenapa dia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa benda itu ternyata berada di ruang makan? Jin meraih polaroid itu, warna pink cerah kesukaannya sedikit membuatnya tersenyum. Masih ada sedikit kebahagian di tempat kelam ini.

 _"Jangan ambil makananku!"_

 _"Kau pelit sekali hyung! Kan aku hanya mengambil sepotonggg saja"_

 _"Kita semua sudah mempunya porsi masing-masing, Jin hyung kan porsi 4 orang"_

 _"Yoongi hyung savage as usual!"_

Jin menyernyit saat potongan percakapan memasuki kepalanya. Terasa asing namun familiar di saat bersamaan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau denyutan yang makin menyakitkan. Tapi ingatan yang terkubur seolah berteriak dibebaskan, bahkan saat atensinya diletakkan pada bunga lily di depan mata, denyutan itu makin kuat.

 _"Kurasa Jin hyung cocok dengan bunga lily of the valley, bunga itu indah dari berbagai sisi. Persis Jin hyung"_

 _"Asik, hyung ngegombal mulu. Uri eomma dan appa bakal jadian nih?"_

 _"Tapi arti bunga itu juga kan kerendahan hati, masa Jin hyung yang terlalu narsis dengan wajahnya diumpamakan bunga itu sih!"_

 _"Itu bukan salah Jin hyung, karena Tuhan membuatnya dengan 58425628492292 cangkir kepercayaan diri pada wajahnya!"_

 _"HAHAHAHAHA"_

Jin bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan kamera polaroidnya. Dia memegang kepalanya sembari menutup kuat matanya, sesekali ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya.

 _"Hyung, a.. aku.."_

DEG DEG DEG

 _BRAKK_

 _"ANDWAE!"_

DEG

 _It is time to leave_

Namja itu terkesiap, matanya membuka lebar sepersekian detik kemudian. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, keringat turun dari dahi ke pelipisnya seolah menandakan kelelahan batin yang dia alami. Begitu tenang namja itu berusaha bangun dengan pelan, tapi kembali terbaring saat rasa sakit menjalar dengan cepat.

Entah kenapa bunga di sebuah meja kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi membuatnya berusaha bangkit, dan dengan menahan sakit yang mendera dia sukses berdiri. Saat menyadari dia telanjang, namja itu mengambil bathrobe yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya cepat. Dia terdiam saat menyadari sebuah cermin ada di hadapannya.

Surai pink lembut itu tampak berantakan, hazelnya memancakan sorot lelah namun bercahaya, sementara kissmark tampak di leher jenjangnya. Dia mengelus tanda cinta itu dengan pelan, bibirnya tampak bengkak. Dari sela bathrobe dia juga dapat melihat bercak merah yang ada di setiap inci tubuhnya. Seolah tersadar, dia kembali berjalan ke arah meja kecil, lebih tepatnya bunga kecil yang membuatnya bersusah payah bangun. Dielusnya kelopak bunga itu perlahan, dia tahu bunga ini adalah bunga yang selalu namja itu jaga dalam keabadian.

Lily of the valley.

Dia sering melihatnya, dalam bunga tidur juga realita yang menganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Bunga kecil cantik nan berbahaya yang mengusiknya dengan keangunan yang menyamai eksistensi dirinya sendiri.

"Seokjin"

Panggilan itu tak lekas membuat Seokjin -namja bersurai pink itu- menengok. Dia bahkan tak terusik saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya erat dari belakang. Namja di belakangnya selalu muncul secara mendadak dan tak terduga.

Bibir namja tu bergerilya, dari leher hingga perpotongan bahu Seokjin yang terekspos. Seokjin menggeliat tak nyaman, tapi hal itu tak menghentikan namja di belakangnya. Bahkan tangannya mulai bermain di dalam bathrobe yang dia kenakan.

"Uhh.. Hentikan.." pinta Seokjin saat tahu permainan ini akan berakhir di ranjang. Namja di belakangnya menggeleng sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Seokjin. "Kau terlalu indah," kata namja itu. Seokjin kembali menggeliat saat tangan namja itu mengelus daerah sensitifnya, berusaha menjatuhkannya ke dalam nafsu yang menjadi keahliannya. "Khh.."

"Wajahmu murung, ada apa Seokjin?"

Seokjin berusaha menahan desahannya saat namja di belakangnya mengigit pelan bahunya. "Mollayo.. Hhh~"

"Apa yang kau ingat?" bisik namja itu yang menyempatkan dirinya menjilat telinga Seokjin dengan seduktif. Seokjin bergidik dibuatnya. "Aku.."

"Belum saatnya," gumam namja itu mengigit telinga Seokjin. Seokjin menahan pekikan saat tangan namja di belakangnya bergerak mengelus dadanya. "Hhh~" desahnya nikmat. Namja di belakangnya menyerigai. "Kau yang menginginkannya, Seokjin. Ingatlah kembali, dengan perlahan."

 _I want to stay.._

Hal yang pertama Jin lakukan setelah membuka matanya adalah memeluk dirinya erat. Mimpi itu datang di saat dia hilang kesadaran, dan selalu berakhir dengan..

Jin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lututnya. Hal ini sangat menganggunya, tidak hanya penyakitnya. Dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan ilusi, mana yang khayalan dan kenyataan. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengingat apa-apa kecuali penyakitnya, dan nama panggilannya. Benar, seorang penyakitan yang mengubur ingatannya dalam-dalam ini benar-benar patut dikasihani.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya kalut. Apa yang harus dia ingat? Namja yang selalu ada di mimpinya tidak pernah dia lihat dengan jelas, sekalipun sentuhannya selalu Jin rasakan bahkan sampai saat ini. Dia bergidik takut.

"Kurasa aku sudah gila," kata Jin sambil tertawa kecil. Mungkin dia akan mati dalam kegilaannya sebentar lagi. Jin berusaha merilekskan dirinya di dinding belakangnya, kelihatannya dia pingsan dengan membenturkan dirinya ke dinding. Iris cokelatnya-nya menangkap bunga di atas meja, bunga yang sama yang ada di mimpinya. Cukup lama Jin terduduk di lantai sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan bangun. Dia membereskan meja makan itu dan mencuci mangkuk salad tadi sebelum akhirnya meraih mp3 player dan kamera polaroid-nya. Dia butuh obat yang sialnya ada di ruang tidurnya.

Langkahnya terhenti tatkala dia menyadari lilin yang ada belum dimatikan. Dia mendesah malas sebelum memutuskan meniup lilin itu.

FUH

Api lilin itu menghilang selamanya, berkebalikan dengan ingatan sang pelaku yang kembali menyala.

TBC

.

.

.

Panda balik lagi nihh *plakk

Benar, Panda malah nambahin utang. Tapi gimana lagi, ide ff ini muter mulu di otak Panda dan gak baik membiarkannya begitu saja. Karena permintaan seseorang pula ff ini pakai cast BTS, but it's okay rite?

Anyway, review pleaseeeeee


End file.
